


队狼站街文

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [24]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207
Relationships: Scott Summers/Logan
Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	队狼站街文

Logan抱紧双臂走在寒风里，身上的旧夹克又被裹得紧了些，好像这样做就能有什么保暖效果似的。

他佝偻着身子闪进偏僻的巷子，打算寻个没人的地儿抽根烟。今天的生意不好，太冷了，街上的人都急匆匆地，没人愿意停下来询价。那些开车的老爷们，自然是看不上他这种街边的流莺。不过，他也不愿意上这些偶尔会停下来的车。据他所知，不少同行上了这些来路不明的车之后就再也没出现过。做了他们这行，本就比别人的命贱了三分，不自己多加小心些是不行的。

Logan想要不要再便宜点儿，至少今天得开个张，不然晚饭就没着落了。想到饭，肚子很应景地咕噜咕噜叫了两声。Logan猛地又吸了两口，像是想用烟来骗过饥饿，显然效果不太好。但是不能继续抽了，他没钱再买第二包烟，而这根已经是这包里的最后一根。正打算把剩下的半截收回烟盒里，不远处传来了几声叫骂把Logan的注意力吸引了过去。

本来Logan不打算多管闲事，抢劫扒窃之类的事情在这条街上是常事，谁管得了谁呢。不过，隐约间听到了几声“臭瞎子”“眼瞎”之类的话，Logan发誓，他只是纯粹的好奇，绝对不是因为什么狗屁的正义感。

两个拿着小刀的混混，正拎着一个高大却看上去很窝囊的人的脖领子。那人缩着脖子，好像在道歉，脸上有一副墨镜，手里还握着根导盲杖。看来，这位盲人朋友遇到了不小的麻烦。

“喂，欺负个瞎子算什么能耐。”Logan把手伸进衣兜，夹着膀子被冻得有些哆嗦。

“识相的就滚远点儿，到时候刀子划拉起来再把你吃饭的家伙割了。”显然，这是这条街上的老朋友。

“很久没活动一下了，我们来试试，如何？”Logan把手拿出来，手掌朝上随意地摊开。“我没武器，你俩一块儿上。”

“呸，今天真他妈晦气，先撞到一个瞎子又碰上一个瘸子。”领头的那个狠狠啐了一口，招呼上小弟便放开了那个倒霉的瞎子。经过Logan身边时，还不忘恶狠狠地威胁：“以后走夜路给老子小心些！”

Logan也懒得跟他们废话，冲他们比了个中指便一瘸一拐地走向受害人。

“已经没事儿了，你可以走了。知道怎么从这里出去么？”Logan看那人听到自己靠近而紧张地将举在胸前的导盲杖又抓紧了些。“别担心，我虽然不是什么好人，但是对抢劫没兴趣。”

“谢……谢谢你。”从惊吓中恢复过来，那人礼貌地向Logan道了谢。

“你怎么会一个人跑到这种地方来？”Logan好奇地问。因为眼前这人，虽然看上去不是什么有钱人，但也绝对不是混迹在这个街区的人。

“我来找我老师，他在这附近住。”瞎子笑了笑，别说，那笑容还挺好看。

“老师？住这儿？”Logan差点儿笑出声。这里可是举世闻名的黑街，但凡有别的选择，谁都不会想在这里待上一秒钟。

“嗯，老师他说这里租金便宜，而且还能帮到人。”瞎子脸上笑容不变，看得罗根有些刺眼。

“也不知道你是傻子还是你老师是傻子。”罗根嘟囔了一句，接着说：“行了，别废话了。赶紧离开这儿吧，以后别再来了，这不是什么好地方。”说完，打算继续给自己去找今晚的生意。

“那个……”瞎子出声叫住Logan。“我叫Scott，你叫什么？”

Logan回头看了看瞎子，脸上写满了“这人什么毛病”。

“你……那个……你别误会。”Scott见Logan半天没讲话，也没听见他离开，忙解释道：“我想谢谢你，毕竟，你救了我。”

“谢我？”Logan笑了，心说这瞎子真有意思。存着戏弄的心，Logan说：“如果你真的那么想谢我，不如，今晚买了我吧？怎么样？给你打个折，一整晚20块。”

“买你？”起先Scott还一脸茫然，等他反应过来，叫顿时红得像被煮熟的螃蟹。“这……”

“哈哈哈哈，瞧你那个怂样儿。不逗你了，走吧，早点儿送你出去，我也好继续等活儿。”Logan抓着Scott的胳膊，准备将他领出这条暗巷。

结果，被反抓住袖子。“好，我买你一晚。”Scott有点着急的说，像是怕Logan会反悔一样。

Logan一脸诧异地看着Scott，可是，这个瞎子除了脸红剩下只有茫然地抓着Logan等待答案。气氛有点儿奇怪，仿佛Scott才是等待被人挑拣的商品，紧张到握紧的手关节都已经泛白。

本来，Logan打算今晚如果能坑到个包夜的，就能混到个小旅馆睡。没想到，碰到了个什么都不懂的傻鸟，脑袋瓜子疼……

“走吧。”Logan认了，不过好在这个叫Scott的瞎子啥也不懂，应该很容易打发。

Logan领着Scott来到自己租住的破地下室，15W的昏黄灯泡上落了层黑灰，中间的灯丝有些暗红，好像随时要烧断的样子。不稳定的电压使灯光偶有忽闪，让本就不明亮的灯光更有了随时熄灭的危险。除了饭桌上立着的空酒瓶和没来得及倒干净的烟灰缸，还有泛黄的墙壁上因见不到阳光所滋生的霉斑外，Logan的房子算得上干净。

“把我带到你自己的住处来，你就不怕我是个坏人吗？”Scott坐在Logan的床边，手里的导盲杖被立在一边。此时的他，正因手中没有可抓紧的东西而紧张地摸索着Logan的床单。

“坏人？就凭你？”Logan怪笑了一声。“不过，我倒是好奇，你怎么知道这是我家？”

Scott腼腆地笑了笑，说：“因为这里的味道，和你身上的一样。”

“味道？”Logan提起胳膊嗅了嗅，他以为是自己今天没洗澡身上有异味。“哪儿有味道。”

“你们正常人的五感不如残疾人，所以闻不到。”Scott笑得坦然，言语间并没有对于自身残疾的自卑。

“少废话，我要开始工作了。”Logan有些烦Scott的一脸自在，至少在心态上，他就没法去正视自己腿瘸了这个事实。

“我应该做些什么？”Scott又紧张起来。

“你是付钱的大爷，坐着享受就好。”Logan在Scott面前蹲下，伸手去解他的裤子。

Scott坐着，任由Logan摆弄。下体暴露在冰冷的空气中，Scott本能地缩了身子，却被Logan制住。干燥温暖的手掌覆在缩成团的软肉上，手上的老茧让Scott一颤。

Scott的颜色很淡，没怎么使用过的样子。用手指将静卧在茂盛体毛中的肉肠挑起，轻轻剥去裹在外面的包皮，露出淡粉色的龟头。Logan凑上去，没有难闻的异味，很干净还带着淡淡的皂香。舌尖在光滑的表面打了几个转，接着便将这开始变得有些激动的肉棒含入口中。

这太刺激了，从没有被这样做过的Scott一把抓住了Logan的头发。手里的发丝很硬，一点儿也不柔顺，甚至还有点儿扎手。Logan的嘴又湿又暖，灵活的舌头在里面不停地爱抚着敏感的柱身。每一次Logan收紧口腔，Scott的脚尖都会激动到蜷起来。他不敢用力地拉扯Logan地头发，可过于强烈的刺激让他有些无法控制自己。他只好把双手插进Logan的头发里，扶着他的头，在他含得太深时，稍微推拒一下。

刚开始，Logan还能游刃有余地给Scott做深喉。等到Scott完全勃起之后，他只能勉强吞进去一多半，剩下的连同卵蛋一起交给双手去抚慰。Scott的阴茎很长，也很粗，跟他本人无害的样子完全不同。

“不错嘛，还挺大的。”Logan放开含了许久的阴茎，有些气喘地说。“不过没怎么用过吧，颜色还这么浅。呵，处男。”

Scott被弄了个大红脸，却也没有反驳Logan的话。他能感觉得到，Logan此时离他还是很近，吐出的每一个字都会将灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的龟头上。小腹紧地难受，阴茎也急待被再次抚慰。Scott想自己伸手上去，却被Logan拍开。

“你可是付了钱的上帝，哪儿能让你自己动手呢。”Logan从兜里掏出个锡箔纸小包，撕开。“我不太跟人搞后面，但是今天你包了我一晚上，便宜你了。”

说完，还不等Scott明白过来什么叫“便宜他了”，紧接着他的龟头被橡胶薄膜包裹住，Logan的嘴由顶端向下将Scott整个吞至喉咙。Logan用嘴将安全套完整地套在了Scott的阴茎上……

咽喉处对庞大异物地侵入产生了剧烈的排斥，一阵阵反射性地干呕让Logan极其难受。但他并没有立刻退出，他知道喉头翻滚会给Scott带来多么强烈的快感。粗大的阴茎在嘴里好像又变大了些，顶得Logan实在受不了了，吐出的同时甚至还干呕出了眼泪。

“你还好吗？”Scott紧张地问。他伸出手，向前摸索着。Logan的脸上有许多疤痕，有些在眼睛周围有些藏在络腮胡子里，Scott的手在Logan的脸上摸到了这些。他弯下身子，凑到Logan的额头，小心翼翼地亲了上去。“对不起，不舒服的话就不要做了。”

Logan的脸上写满了“你神经病吗”的表情，想想对方是个瞎子根本看不到他这一脸“妈的智障”。

“你不会是想完事儿不给钱吧。”Logan语气不善。

“不是的……”

“既然不是，就少他妈给老子废话。逼事儿那么多，又不是你被口爆。”说完，Logan站起来解自己的裤子。“你老老实实坐在那儿，闭上嘴，保证让你爽得射出来。”

话虽这么说，Logan也有点儿犯愁。他在这一片儿名声不咋地，出了名儿的嘴臭脾气爆。也不是啥牌儿亮条儿顺的年轻人，除非是好年纪大有些残疾这口儿的人，否则平时没有多少生意。今儿出去揽活儿之前也没做什么准备，原本打算要是能有出去过夜的机会就在外面弄，谁成想的，出去一圈只捡回来个真·瞎嫖。

摸了摸兜里瓶子冰凉的润滑油，跟遭罪比起来，Logan宁愿选择后者。他甚至不能在这屋子里脱了衣服干，实在是太冷了。想到身体沾到被褥的阴冷潮湿感，他的右腿整个小腿都在抽痛。他还要格外小心些，换洗的衣服还搭在椅背上没干，身上这身如果弄上什么脏东西，他连能替换的都没有。

妈的，我真是见了鬼才会带他回来。Logan再一次咒骂自己。

挣扎了半天，Logan还是把下身脱了个精光。分开双腿，骑跨在Scott的身上。腿疼得Logan倒抽口气，凉气仿佛顺着伤腿的骨头裂缝直接钻进骨髓，扯着每一根痛觉神经。

进入的过程远比Logan想得痛苦，没有经过润滑扩张的肉穴根本不欢迎任何形式的侵入。只顶进去了顶端极少的部分，都疼得Logan直冒冷汗。Scott也不轻松，龟头被夹得很疼，连带着昂扬的阴茎都稍显疲软。血腥气弥漫开来，Logan开始为自己的鲁莽感到一丝后悔，接下来几天即使有也不能接用后面的活儿了。可都到了这个份儿上，不继续做就没钱收……

就在Logan打定主意准备一坐到底时，Scott及时出声制止。

“你已经受伤了，不要再继续了。”

“不行！”Logan也拗起来。“你小子别以为做不成，就想赖账。”

“不是，我没有想赖账。”Scott的脸很红，好像这样的对话让他很难为情。“用手吧，别用下面了。你的手……也很舒服。很大，很温暖，也很干燥。上面还有许多老茧，摸我的时候……麻麻痒痒的。”

Logan神情古怪地看着Scott，他从没遇到过这么奇怪的客人。

“你说的，会让我爽到射出来为止。用手也一样，不用非得用那里。”接着，Scott将自己已经挤进Logan身体里的那部分抽了出来，从自己的衣兜里取出一块干净的棉布手帕为Logan擦拭血迹。

Logan也没再多说什么，算是接受了Scott的提议。他扯下罩在Scott阴茎上的保险套，没道理都服务打折了还委屈客人隔靴搔痒。

细嫩的表面上布满了分泌出的淫液，Logan的手覆上去湿湿滑滑的。手握成拳，轻轻地开始上下撸动。重新被温柔对待的阴茎又一次精神抖擞地站了起来，甚至比刚刚还更激动些。

“你干嘛！”Logan怪叫了一声，差点儿从Scott身上翻下去。

“我看你下面也脱掉了，想让你和我一起。”后面Scott没说下去，他一点点儿凑上去，寻着Logan的气息。

第一下只亲到了嘴角，但是对于一个瞎子来说，已经算得上定位精准了。Scott笑得很开心，伸出舌尖舔了一下Logan有些干裂暴皮的嘴唇。Logan的额头又是一阵抽痛，他不太擅长面对这种能跟良善挂边儿的事物。他想起了几年前在路边看到的一只小野狗。给了点儿吃剩的面包边儿就一直跟着他。踢开以后，晃晃悠悠站起来也要继续跟。

正在他出神的功夫，Scott已经登堂入室地将舌头探进了他的嘴里。是不是接吻技巧高超，Logan也无从比对。他喜欢和人接吻，更没人愿意吻他，尤其是刚给人含完老二。Scott轻轻用舌尖试探Logan的反应，没有收到什么拒绝，便很开心地追逐起Logan的舌头。

Scott用双手去抚弄Logan，回想着刚刚Logan给他做时的节奏，小心翼翼地照顾耷拉着头的阴茎。可是，从开始起Logan就没有半点兴奋，没有分泌出任何可助于激发快感的液体。Scott把自己那根已经完全湿透的阴茎贴上去，肉碰肉地让俩人彻底亲密无缝儿。

口中的纠缠并不让Logan觉得讨厌，相反地，还有一些虚假的甜蜜和羞耻油然而生。唇齿纠缠所发出的啧啧水声，听上去甚至比他给人口交时故意嘬出的声响更加淫靡色情引人情动。

感受到Logan在自己的手中一点点勃起，Scott非常开心，更加卖力地用自己那根去蹭Logan。Logan的那根很粗，但是没有他的长，上面有筋络的凸起，没有他的那么细嫩。他摸到了顶端的小孔开始流水，便用指尖点了些一路引着滑向下面的卵蛋。这点动作却引起了Logan的轻颤，闷哼一声，有些羞赧地拍开Scott作怪地手，自己亲自上阵。

Logan将两根阴茎握在一起，上下快速撸动。自己也小幅摆动腰杆来增加磨蹭的快感。两人的呼吸越来越粗重，阴茎也越来越硬。

射精感越来越强烈，Logan连忙抓过Scott刚刚用来给自己擦拭的手帕盖在两人的阴茎上。他不想射得到处都是，清理起来非常麻烦。他腿已经开始疼了，他不能这个时候去洗澡，会受凉加重疼痛。

很快，Scott抓着Logan的胳膊，轻声呻吟着达到了高潮。整个过程，俩人的亲吻从未间断。

————————————

提上裤子，收拾干净，Logan有点儿想把Scott赶紧打发走。可转头一想，讲好包夜，这就一个手活儿还捎上自己也出了火。钱可咋算呢？总不能真讹这瞎子一顿，自己还没下三滥到那个份儿上。可不收钱，今晚跟明早就得饿着肚子，甚至是到了明晚也未必有得吃。

Logan这边儿还没纠结出个结果，肚子先叫了个震天响。

于是，Scott提议先吃饭。叫了几份中式快餐，吃得Logan就差把裤腰带解开放肚子了。

吃完，Logan更不好意思赶人走了。

结果俩人挤在一张一米五宽的硬板床上，Scott搂着Logan，身上盖着Scott的大衣，再上面是Logan那条潮得快能拧出水的破被。

半夜，Logan腿伤发作，抱着小腿疼得直流冷汗。Scott把自己的羊毛衫脱了，包住Logan的小腿。干爽与暖和逐渐缓解了Logan的痛苦，也终于让Logan得到这个冬天以来的第一个好觉。

早上醒来，身边已经没有了Scott的影子。包在小腿上的衣服还在，枕头边留了100美金。

Logan想抽根烟，却想起来昨天剩的那半截儿丢在巷子里了。

人都说钱多了咬手，Logan今天才知道什么叫疼。

翻个身，Logan倒是认真思考起，除掉房租剩下的钱够吃几顿饭够买几包烟。


End file.
